


Dragon Passion

by Koisapphire



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koisapphire/pseuds/Koisapphire
Summary: Flare also know as Flaritz, The Dragon Champion of Dragon Isles , is visiting her family in Galar. The twins are finally going out to be pokemon trainers but upon seeing them at the ceremony to get acknowledge, Flaritz spots her old friend Raihan.





	1. Old Flames

Chapter 1

A loud whistle blew as a young lady head bumped against the window lightly. Her blackish brown hair fell in her face a little as she sat up and stretched. She had arrived in the Galar region just as the sun was coming up. The young lady had gotten up from her seat grabbing her small bookbag and making her way to the exit. The conductor nodded to her to tell her to enjoy her stay his face went in shock when he realized who she was. M'lady, are you from the dragon isles, The Dragon Champion Flaritz?!?! As Flaritz turned to him with her garnet colored eyes glittering in the sunlight hitting them she smiled and nodded placing a finger over her lips. "I'm shocked someone would recognize me here, but could you please not say it out loud?" she said. As he smiled,he held out a pic of her asking her to sign it and she smiled while signing it. She hurried and got her rolling suitcase with the alolan raichu keychain and made her way out to Wedgehurst. The air was very fresh and smelled of grass. She looked around at her surroundings and pulled out her rotom phone making a call. "Hey, yea I'm here do I go up the hill from here or..oh...so it's Postwick okay I'll be there in a few minutes..maybe half an hour?" As she hung the phone up she lifted her suitcase up ,not wanting to get it dirty, and placed it on her back as she walked to Postwick. The weather in the Galar region was very comfortable so she wasn't breaking a sweat at all walking to her destination.  
As she made her way to Postwick, she looked down at the address and then for the house and luckily she found it immediately with all the pretty flowers growing in the front yard. Making her way up to the gates, she immediately felt a huff of hot breath blowing from behind her. She turned around she was greeted by a Charizard. "Oh hey there buddy, are you lost?" She said easing her hand over to see was it okay to pet him. Being a dragon trainer, Flaritz always had a way with almost any type of Pokemon especially fire types. As Charizard sniffed her hand, he bumped it lightly allowing her to pet him. As she smiled, Charizard tail begin to bounce around almost as if he was wagging it. "That's where you went off too!!" Said a manly voice coming from the house across the yard. As the person got closer she saw purple hair waving in the wind and a cape dangling behind him. Charizard let out a happy roar wanting her to continue her now rubs across his neck. "Sorry if he's bothering you miss." Said the man as he stood next to Charizard. As Flaritz stopped rubbing Charizard and gave him a nose kiss ,which made it breathe fire into the air, she smiled. "Oh it's fine, he's not bothering me at all." Just as the man was about to introduce himself a set of twins ran out of the house Flaritz was suppose to go to. "Auntie Flare you made it!!" They said running over to hug her. "Wait, you two have an aunt Nix and Kix?" Said the man who was in shock they had an aunt. "Oh Flare, this guy right here is Leon, hes the champion of Galar!" said Nix As Leon gave a warm smile while offering his hand out to shake Flaritz hand, she smiled as well and shook his hand. "Well I was the champion of Galor, I just battle from time to time in the battle tower and continue to sponsor." He said blushing a little.  
" Is my sister at home?" said Flaritz to them. "No she's waiting for us in Motostoke we have to meet the Gym leaders since we're becoming pokemon trainers today!!" Said Kix. Flaritz sighed hurrying up to the house to put her suitcase in she made her way back down the steps. "Come on let's hurry up and get you guys there then!!" Flaritz said. A weird basket came from above arriving in front of them with a giant Corviknight sitting on top staring down at them. "I called a taxi already for us so no rush." Said Leon as he called Charizard back to his pokeball. As the bird leaned down stretching its wings, they all eased in the taxi ready to go. The ride was pretty brief but Flaritz got a chance to look at the scenery Galar had to offer. As they arrived Flaritz saw her sister standing outside looking worried until she saw her. "Terra long time no see!!" she said giving her a hug. As Terra hugged her sister, she looked over and saw Leon as well. "Thanks for waiting for my little sister with the twins." she smiled blushing a little. As he rubbed the back of his head smiling, the twins immediately grabbed Flaritz and rushed inside with her to go register their numbers. As they got registered they made their way to the changing room to get dressed in their uniforms. "Aww don't you two look cute!" Flaritz said to tease them as they came out. Nix hair was spikey and stood up at the front a little like a cowlick with the number 017 on his jersey, while Kix wore her hair in a small bun with her bangs swept to the side with the number 071 on her jersey. They both had emerald green eyes like their mother. "Auntie Flare stop!!" whine Nix as Kix blushed with him. As the announcement was made for them to meet at the field, Flaritz followed their mom,Terra to the stadium to get a seat to cheer for them.  
As each of their names were called to introduce them, the gym leaders made their way to the field. One particular gym leader stood out to Flaritz and she couldn't believe it. It was Raihan. He use to go to camp with her back when they were teenagers. Of course she could be wrong since it was over many years ago and there's no way that could be the same guy. As they finished the ceremony she immediately ran to the bathroom to use it. "Good grief I should have did this before I got here.." she said to herself as she finish cleaning herself up and flushing the toilet. As she washed her hands and cleaned herself up she left the bathroom. She looked down the hallway she realized, she may have been lost. She sighed in frustration trying to retrace her steps to which turn she made coming to the bathroom but unfortunately it led her to the field. "Oh come on I took a left!!" As she mumbled under her breath turning around, she bumped into a rather muscular chest knocking her down. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry!!'' She said apologizing quickly. "No it's my fault I didn't see you here, let me help you up." The voice said. When she looked up it was Raihan staring down at her. "....Flare...Is that you?" He said grabbing her hand helping her up. "Yo.." She responded back immediately snatching her hand from him. "You're still a mean lot I see." As she stood there annoyed she turned around sighing and walked on the field trying to find a way out and more importantly trying to get away from Raihan. "You're going the wrong way Flare..or should I call you by your Dragon champion name, Flaritz?" He said with a smirk while his hands were on the back of his head. As she turned around she quietly rolled her eyes and walked back over. "Mind showing me the way out Raihan?"  
As they walked down the hallway together, Raihan kept his hands behind his head while Flaritz on the other hand, kept her hands in pockets while looking down. "What brings a dragon champ to Galar?" he said to help break the tension. "My niece and nephew are becoming trainers and I wanted to support them." she said. Raihan eyes cut over to Flaritz for a few seconds before looking back forward. "It's been a while you still look the same minus the short hair, The long hair looks nice on you." Flaritz blushed a little causing Raihan to smile which she immediately looked at him and punched him in the side. "OWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU MAN BEATER?!?!" As she glared at him, he stopped and lowered his hands from his head and stared her down. Even though she stood just to his chest, she was wasn't afraid of standing her ground. "Nothing, just forget it..can you just help me find my way out please, it's been a long day." She said looking the other way. " You have something you wanna get off your chest with me?" Raihan said placing his hands on the wall next to her. She blinked and looked over at him she stared into his Teal eyes, it was a lot she needed to say but before she could her phone ringed. It was her sister texting her that they were heading home with Leon and they would wait up for her if she was out sightseeing or running from the paparazzi. "I really need to get home Raihan I'm sorry." She said not looking back up at him. He lowered his hands to let her go he gave her a warm smile showing his fangs. " I'll walk you home it's the least I can do plus that gives us some time to catch up. "  
"Fucking hell.....fine." she said growling almost as they walked out of MotoStoke gym together. They walked through the city the sun was getting ready to set and it was pretty quiet between the two of them again. " So you wanna talk about early now that we got time?" he said pulling out a cookie from his pockets shaped like a dragon head breaking it in half to offer her. He was still the same as he was when they were younger. No matter how much they were close to fighting he'd offer her half a cookie as a peace offering to fix their problems. "It's nothing really, you should know I'm always hostile when I'm caught off guard." she said biting down on the cookie. Her face immediately lit up from how sweet the cookie was and she continued to munch on it. "Where'd you get this cookie?!?" He blinked in confusion at her but being the Galar region dragon gym leader it's more than likely the bakery made cookies in the shape of the gym leaders icons. As they made their way to the train station to catch a ride back to Wedgehurst, Raihan had stopped. "You wanna just grab a taxi, I thought dragons love being in be sky at least that's what you use to say." She was in shocked after all these years he would remember her saying about dragons so she didn't decline the offer and joined him in a ride in a taxi back Postwick instead.The sky was now a pretty orange and dark purple color with a few clouds still in the sky, a few wingulls could be seen flying in the air along with butterfrees. Flaritz smiled baring her overbite fangs while Raihan lean next to her showing her where to find some dynamax dragon pokemon if she's lucky and even showing her where his gym is in the horizon.  
Upon arriving in Postwick ,Raihan open the door for her and helped her out gesturing the taxi to leave. As she stood at the gates to Terra's house she gestured for Raihan to come along to join them for dinner. "Hey sis were over at Leon's!!" Said Terra from across the yard. When she turned around with Raihan, Terra face went in shock along with the twins and Leon himself. "Wait you two finally started dating, I'm surprised it took this long." Leon looked over while Flaritz put her hands over her face shaking her head. "We're not dating sis, I got lost and we ran into each other...." Flaritz face started to blush red under her hands. "Wait you two know each other or something?" Leon said confused while eating curry. "It's more of we went to camp together for a while and were good friends then we just...went our separate ways." Raihan said to ease the embarrassment on Flaritz. "Well with the way the scheduling is set up with gym battles now maybe you two have time to catch up a lot more and hang out." Terra teased. "Or we could have a couples battle, mom and Leon versus auntie Flare and Raihan." Nix said sitting next to Charizard while his scorbunny ran around. As Terra smirked at her sister, Kix decided to be the ref with her sobble sitting on her head. Double battle you know the rules.


	2. Confessions

"We're not a couple...." Flaritz said as she stood next to Raihan somehow agreeing to this pokemon double battle with her hands over her face. "Less talking more battling!" Nix said while watching. "You only pick two pokemon to battle, once both of your party's pokemon are unable to battle your team loses." said Kix. As they took their positions Leon threw out his Charizard along with Terra throwing out her Venasaur. Raihan threw out his Duraldon, who kicked up a sand storm, and Flaritz threw out her shiny Flygon named Streaker. "You still have her after all these years?!?" Raihan said with a huge grin on his face. Flaritz grinned and Streaker let out a roar ready to battle. Leon gave Charizard the signal to rush Streaker and immediately Flaritz told her to take to the skies. While those two were in the air Raihan got Duraladon to hit Terra's Venasaur with a flamethrower which was unexpected since she thought he would try to join in going for Leon's Charizard. As her Venasaur shook off the attack he had a burn inflicted on him. "You okay Venasaur?!" Terra said concern for her pokemon but he let out a roar while releasing sleep powder everywhere. Streaker saw what was going on being worried for Flaritz's safety she immediately grabbed Charizard by his wings spinning downward towards Venasaur to throw him into him. It was a direct hit but that was before the sleep powder took full effect causing all of them to fall asleep instantly and Venasaur to faint. As Leon called for his Charizard to wake up, Terra was throwing out her second pokemon which was a Flapple. She wasn't taking any chances and instantly used dragon breath on her sister's flygon to knock her out. Leon's Charizard let out a roar as he flapped his wings to disperse the sleep powder that lingered. Flaritz looked down at her last pokeball which was a love ball as she threw it on the field. "Let's have fun Midnight!" she said. Kix face lit up when she heard the name Midnight. Leon's Charizard rushed over ready to strike Raihan's sleeping Daruladon with a Dragon claw but, he was stopped by a shiny Charizard who was itching for a good fight. "Holy shit!!" said Terra. "Fire Blitz." was all Flaritz said before he hit a critical on Leon's Charizard knocking it backwards into Flapple knocking them both unconcious.  
"Terra is out of pokemon." said Kix. Leon gave a smirk and threw out a Haxerous. Midnight shook off the pain from the Fire Blitz and he immediately stayed air borne. Haxerous didn't go for Midnight he immediately went for the still sleeping Daruladon and finished him off. Midnight let out a loud snort and started circling haxerous from above while Raihan threw out his Sandacobra who immediately started another sandstorm. Midnight started using the sandstorm to his advantage and due to his nature speed was on his side. Haxerous looked around in the air for Charizard while being buffeted by the sandstorm but he couldn't seem to find him, meanwhile Raihan was getting his Sandacobra to use dig to attack Haxerous from below. As Haxerous finally locked on Charizard who was coming at him full force from above with dragon claws,he was hit from underground with dig from Sandacobra while Midnight hit him with dragon claw. As the sandstorm subsided, Midnight was landing down with a couple of stratches while Haxorus laid on his back unconcious with Sandacobra slithering across the ground. " Leon is out of pokemon, Raihan and Aunt Flare are the winners." Kix said smiling. Midnight let out a roat while breathing dragon breath into the air. "Wait your Charizard name is Midnight, his signiture move is Flare blitz, your name is Flare, are you...Flaritz the Dragon champion of Dragon Isles?" Leon said curious. As Flaritz stood there giving Midnight head scratches she smiled and nodded. " Was it that obvious with Midnight?"  
"It's not obvious with me." Raihan said with a smirk. "Plus I watched your first championship match and a few others on my spare time." Flaritz looked over with a slight blush before rolling her eyes and calling back Midnight to his pokeball. "And how are you two not a couple?" Leon says calling back his pokemon as well. "Raihan has never had any interest in me, we were friends back in the day and thats about it, besides he was too busy picking on me with his friends anyway." Flaritz said before walking back to Terra's house with her head down. "Wait, you got it all wrong I had nothing to do with that incident that day."Raihan said going behind Flaritz but she immediately closed the gate and hurried in Terra's house. "There's a lot of misunderstandings in the whole situation it seems." Leon said rubbing his chin hair. "Thanks captain obvious!" Raihan said annoyed. As they all looked at him he sighed and begin to to tell them about their time in pokecamp. "It started around our last year in pokecamp...."  
_"Hey Raihan wait up...."said Flare who had shoulder length hair at the time. She was the only girl in the whole camp that used dragon, ground ,and fire type pokemon. "Hey..you ready to go look for a trapinch nest today?" Raihan said to her. He wore his signature dragon trainer outfit at the time. As they walked together through a desert region at the camp they came to a halt seeing that a sandstorm had kicked up while out and about and they had to find shelter. "Hey there's a den over there let's go!" Flare said grabbing Raihan's hand and dragging him into the den. Thankfully the den wasn't occupied but it was no way they could make it back through the sandstorm. "I'll message the camp leaders and give them our locations, guess we'll stay here till it subsides." Raihan said while watching the sandstorm wisp around them. While they sat in the den Flare stumbled upon two eggs in the back on the den. "Hey Raihan...I found some eggs here." She said holding them in her arms. "Maybe their bad eggs..no telling how long they been in here." Raihan said looking at them. As he pulled the bookbag off his back to get them something to eat and something to lay on, one of the eggs started to hatch. "Eep...Raihan I think the egg is hatching!!" Flare said sitting the other down while the first one hatched in her lap. The egg shell sat on the pokemon head while it tried to rock it off its head but eventually she lifted it off it's head. "Hey little guy...wait you're a shiny trapinch!!" Flare said smiling. As Raihan made his way over to look the other egg hatched at his feet which was a trapinch as well but just a regular one. "Aww cute..their siblings." Flare said picking the other trapinch up and holding it. "Guess you get the shiny one eh Flare?" Raihan said sitting next to Flare. Her face lit up smiling while she pulled out a luxery ball and placed trapinch inside as Raihan place his trapinch in an Ultra ball.  
Flare looked at her watch and saw it was close to night time the storm did not seem to want to let up. Raihan quietly had made them some sweet and spicy curry. He gave her a plate while he sat next to her and ate his. "So what made you want to be a Dragon user, you don't see many girls wanting to be dragon users?" Raihan said. "Their feirce but can be easily misjudged, I can relate so well with them honestly." Flare said eating her last bite of curry. "Thanks for the curry Raihan." She said while looking in her bookbag for a container to keep the dirty dishes in until they got back to the campsite. "How come you don't hang around the other girls, Flare?" Raihan asked. Flare folded her arms and looked the other way. "Cause I'm not the girly type, I don't do the oh let's talk about boys and fashion like them I prefer pokemon battles and anime." Raihan smiled and pulled out a soda offering her the first drink which she happily accepted while he finished off the rest. "Wanna play a game?" Raihan said flipping the bottle in his hand. "what game?" She said with her eyebrows raised. "Truth or Dare." He said. She shruged and played along with him.  
The first spin landed on her which she immediately said truth. He asked just random stuff he already knew about her since she would never say dare. "So do you like someone here at the camp?" he asked with smirk. "Besides you being my only friend I tolerate here, maybe." She said laughing. It was her turn to spin the bottle. It landed back on her and she finally said dare. "You're actually doing a dare?" Raihan said licking his lips from the sweet taste of the soda from earlier. "Alright, I got a good one for you" he said "I dare you to kiss me." Flare looked at him blushing before punching him in the chest. "OWWW!" he said holding his chest. "Not happening bro." Flare said with her arms crossed. "It's a dare you have too!!" Raihan said. "Nope!" Flare said pulling a blanket out of backpack and going to the corner of the den and facing the wall. "You're so damn difficult, you know that's probably why its hard for you to make friends." Raihan said looking in his bookpack for his own blanket. While he was looking for his blanket he heard sniffling and that's when he realized he hurt her feelings. "Ugh, Flare hey I'm sorry." Flare put the blanket over her head and curled into a ball. "It's fine..." she said very low while still sniffling. It was pretty silent for the rest of the night but Raihan did try to make it up to her by breaking a peice of his chocolate cookie and sitting by her face under the blanket. After a few minutes ,she reached her hand from under it and grabbed it sitting up to eat it but Raihan was slowly dozing off.  
"Such a big goof." she said getting up and easing over to him to lay his head on her lap while he got comfortable. "Hey, why you turned down the dare, Flare?" he said sleepily. She brushed his hair over his headband she gave him a small smile. "Cause I never did it and I want it to be with someone I actually like." As Raihan laid there in shocked from Flare's response he could understand and didn't pressure her about it. Instead because it was a dare she had to keep her word so she leaned down rubbing her lips against his. Raihan reached up and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close and gave her a tender kiss. When he let her go ,she sat up leaning back against the wall getting comfortable to go to sleep as well while he gave her a smirk and went to sleep.  
Morning had came and somehow Flare was snuggled next to Raihan. He had gotten up placing his blanket under her as a pillow to go check and see if the storm had subsided which it did. He saw the campsite crew looking for them which he gave them a wave and yelling for them to come over towards the den. Flare awoke from Raihan shouting, she sat up stretching. She straighten up her hair and quietly put up their stuff. They came over to check on them and helped them get their stuff to head back to the camp. Of course everyone gave them strange looks as if they had did something very adult since they were alone together. Rumors had got started about them and Flare truly thought Raihan was the one who told everyone and added more to the situation but he didn't. This started such a strain in their friendship that she eventually told him she never wanted to speak to him ever again. Their last time seeing each other face to face was graduation day at camp to show off their pokemon they had caught in battle. Flare had made her way through each round with knock outs each round and Raihan was the last person she had to fight. Her Trapinch ,which she had named Streaker, had evolved into Vibrava and she was a force to be reckon with in battle.  
As they stood next to each other before making their way to the rock field, he tried to tell her that he didn't say anything about what happen between them. "I'll beleive you if you beat me." she said glaring at him before she walked to the opposite side of the field. As much as he wanted to forfeit the match, he knew she would know so he swallowed his pride and gave it his all. _  
"Well what happen afterwards did you beat her?" said Leon who was sitting in a chair with his arms dangling off the back of it. "Nope it was a tie, she gave me smirk before leaving off the field and heading home." Raihan said with his hands on head. "The next time I saw her or heard of her she was the dragon champion of the Dragon Isles and she was going by the name Flaritz." While Raihan told them what had happen, Flaritz had quietly came out the house and was sitting in the backard on the swing listening. She had been mad at him for so long over a misunderstanding and she felt terrible about it but what was the point of fixing it now after so many years. She never trusted a guy ever again to a point alot of guys were intimidated by her and usually called her a stuck up bitch to her face whenever they lost to her or she turned them down for a date. She hated being alone but that was her drive to keep her mind off things that bothered her. "Honestly seeing her back here, it was a great oppurtunity to finally fix things but it just seems like she's still mad. "But you guys came here together?" Said Terra who was coming back from Leon's house since the twins wanted to have a sleepover there. "That's only becase she got lost and didnt know her way around, she wanted to at least offer me something for dealing with her I mean I still know her ways of how she deals with stuff and people."He said with his eyes close. "Well honestly," Terra said gesturing Leon to join her for a walk through Slumbering Weald, "You two need to just talk it out weither she likes it or not besides we got a date to go on so have fun."  
As they both hurried away to go into the forest together Raihan looked over at Terra's house sighing loudly. This is going to be a fight I dont want. He made his way up to the door to knock until he heard the chain pop on the wood on the swing in the backyard. "Hm?" He quiety eased around the bushes and flowers and saw her sitting on the swing kicking her legs back and forward. Quietly he made his way over grabbing the swing leaning over her head. "You got a minute?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry for the mistakes. i forgot to put this in my first chapter >_<;


	3. Playing for Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, Flare also known as Flaritz the Dragon Champion and Raihan have history. Due to things happening, Flare had a grudge against Raihan. Hopefully her sister ,Terra, and Leon can leave them alone long enough to help them fix their issues.  
> (This Chapter does contain NSFW material.)

"You got a minute?" he said looking down at her garnet colored eyes that glowed almost red in the moonlight. She didn't say anything but to gesture him to come sit next to her on the swing. "I heard what you said..back there.." Flaritz said crossing her legs in the swing while it rocked back and forward from Raihan pushing it with his feet on the ground. " I figured it out when we got ready to battle at camp, you gave it your all despite you wanted to forfeit..I saw the look on your face when the dust cleared before i left." Raihan looked at her with a sad expression as he sat quietly to let her get it off her chest. " I had every opportunity to forgive you and not leave the way i did but I just couldn't and I let everything get to me". "Do you really think I would share anything with half the people at that camp, they were just rich kids that always looked their noses down on us and when we stood out they had nothing else better to do but spread rumors to keep up mess." Raihan said cutting his Teal eyes at Flaritz. "But they still had you in their circle Raihan, you got along with them I didn't" Flaritz said cutting her Garnet eyes back at him. 

"Even if I did get along with them, that was something special between me and you." Raihan said blushing before turning away. "Special how? I mean yea I liked you but you probably didn't even see me in that type of way, I was just some tom boyish girl who was a fucking nerd." Flaritz said leaning forward trying to look him in the face. As Raihan turned around he pulled out the bottle from when they played Truth or Dare back in the den. "I never gave you a chance to ask me a truth." As he sat the bottle in between them just enough room to spin the bottle landed on him and he immediately said truth. "Fine, you wanna do this then let's go...How did you feel about me back in camp, all cards on the table no matter how mean they are." Flaritz said staring him in the eyes. Raihan placed both of his hands on the swing set staring her back. "You were the coolest girl I had ever laid eyes on, You didn't care about make up or how much money your parents could spend on certain pokemon. I was grateful hell lucky to have you as a friend and I developed feelings for you. The only reason I wanted to go Trapinch hunting with you that day was to finally tell you how I feel and hope you felt the same but that sandstorm caught me off guard and the only thing I could muster up to do was play truth or dare with you. Hell I wanted to tell you afterwards with the battle that I was in love with you but you left without saying goodbye. Even after all those years passing by seeing you on the telly becoming a Dragon champion my heart still skips a beat to see you at your best and honestly battling with you earlier was the best thing to happen since i nearly beat Leon!"

As Flaritz stared at him she sighed trying to punch him square in the chest but this time he caught her fist before she hit him. Instead he pulled her over and gave her one of the longest kiss he could ever muster up to give her. As she kissed him back she pulled back blinking while getting her hand free from his grip. "I forgive you...o..okay?!" she said looking down blushing bright red. He let out a light chuckle while leaning back in the swing pushing it with his feet while looking up at the stars. "That...was nice." she said blushing with a smile. "What do you mean nice, are you saying I could've done better or you've had better??" Raihan said looking at her with an annoyed look. "I haven't kissed or dated anyone since i last kissed you Raihan." Flaritz said getting up from the swing with her hands behind her back. "Wait are you saying that.."he said blushing. As she looked back smiling at him she placed her hands behind her head playfully to mock him. "Timeout Flare there is no way someone whose a champ is still....Hell Leon is practically banging your sister for all we know!!!" Raihan said getting up confronting her. "Your point Raihan, just because I'm in the spotlight doesn't mean I'm out getting busy with everything, besides you should know me better than that." Flaritz said walking back in Terra's house. "It's getting cold those two probably camping out or staying at his place plus they got leftovers on the counter so let's eat."

As Raihan made his way inside with Flaritz he could immediately tell that her whole family loved dragons as much as she did. He was in amazement of how many pictures they had of her victories. As they set down at the table to eat she noticed that Terra had made her sweet and spicy curry. "Oh my goodness I haven't had this in ages, I mean its not like I had good meals on the isles just mostly seafood and fruit." she said sitting the bowl in the center for Raihan to scoop him some curry out. "So is that the reason why you're so lean and fit?" Raihan teased. "Hm? Oh no I'm usually running and wrestling with my pokemon on my days I don't battle which is 4 times a week." She said putting another scoop of curry on her plate. "Honestly I'm thinking of stepping down, I been at it for like almost a decade and I'm tired. " While Flaritz continued to eat curry, Raihan decided to cheer her up. "Hey wanna go star gazing, I mean the view is beautiful in the backyard!" Flaritz quietly blinked at his offer and smiled while finishing off her last bite of curry. That's not the best view ya know, my room in the attic has a balcony that has the best view." She quietly got up and gestured for Raihan to follow her upstairs to her door with the dragon pokemon stickers all over them, thanks to her niece and nephew. As she unlocked the door, Raihan was amazed to even see that this where she kept all her rewards at. "For the record I thought you kept your stuff with you back on Dragon Isles." She looked back at him with an annoyed look. "What? No, just because I'm there alot doesn't mean I actually like staying there ya know." While Raihan was still too busy admiring her trophies, she made her way to the glass doors out to the balcony unlocking them in the process. While standing there, she quietly took off her jacket which she wore a red tank top under it. Raihan looked over blushing with a devious smirk, sadly Flaritz caught him and threw her jacket in his face. "Stop it." She said with a little laugh. Flaritz grabbed a few pillows and a blanket off her bed that was folded. "Need some help?" said Raihan walking over to grab some of the stuff out of her hands.

As he did, they walked together outside to the balcony and sat together looking up at the stars. Flaritz threw the blanket over her shoulder to keep her warm gesturing Raihan to share it with her which he declined. "You know its weird you're taller than your sister but she's older than you." Raihan said teasing her. "If she wear heels she's taller than me but just flats yea, I'm taller." she said smiling while looking at her feet. "Everyone in our family is tall, we got the legs for it." She said lifting the blanket up showing off her well toned legs while they were crossed. Raihan couldn't take his eyes off of them to a point he was having thoughts of how his hands would feel rubbing up them or better yet his tongue. Immediately he took a hard gulp trying to calm down, he grabbed a pillow and sat it in his lap. "So th-the stars are just beautiful aren't they!!!" he said hoping Flaritz wouldn't catch on. "Oh they are aren't they?" she said laying over in his lap while looking up at sky but also at his face which was very flustered. 

"What's wrong with you Raihan?" she said tilting her head while laying in his lap. He didn't want to just tell her that he had gotten turn on about the thought of what he wanted to do to her so instead, he politely lifted her up and laid her on her own pillow. She figured he probably didn't want to talk about stars so she rolled over on her stomach. "Hey, wanna give me a massage?" At this point Raihan was falling apart on the inside. One wrong move and she'd hate him but at the same time maybe she wanted him to do this. So he nodded and eased over positioning himself straddling her legs. He made sure to keep his slight hard on off her in the process. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them. She tensed up letting out a moan, which caused him to bite his bottom lip but he continued gently. He eased his way down down to the center of her back which he lightly tapped it with his fists at a fast speed. "Ahh feels so good." she said laying on her arms. He mumbled the words fuck under his breath as he made his way to her butt. He grabbed it and started to rub it ,squeezing it from time to time. "Mmm, Raihan..what are you doing.." Flaritz said almost out of breath. "Fuck it.." Raihan said looking down seeing he had a massive hard on. He quietly hovered over Flaritz moving her hair from over her shoulder as he continued to massage her lower back. He gently brushed his lips against her ear as she let out a little moan. "You seem to be enjoying this for someone whose never had any contact with a guy." Raihan said in a low deep voice while running his hands up her side but stopping before he touched her breasts. 

Flaritz didn't know what she had gotten herself in but it had her hot. Raihan had made his way to her neck breathing his warm breath on her neck before gently kissing it with a tiny bite in the process. "Aah!" she said rolling over to stop him but he pinned her hands above her head and continued to kiss her neck. "If you want me to stop just tell me and I will Flare." He said in between the kisses while cutting his teal eyes up at her. She shook her head while panting. That's all it took before he was staring in her eyes before kissing her and sticking his tongue inside of her mouth to dance with hers. He pulled away from her lips with a tiny trail of saliva he licked off while smiling showing off those devious sharp canines. "Just what do you plan on doing to me?" Flaritz said blushing. "Well..first I don't plan on just ravishing you on this balcony, I do have class ya know?" Raihan said with his hands placed next to her body. "But I can tell you what I could do to you if I ever got you like I want to. While he said those words he gently kissed her collarbone sucking it. "First I'd get rid of these clothes that keeping your beauty hidden especially those shorts." When he said that, her legs twitched with anticipation. He eased down running his fingers down her legs watching her blush. "Next, I'd reward you for being a good girl by giving you a kiss right here." He said running his two fingers up the middle of her shorts. She was already wet and it was showing. "What's this, aren't you a mess." he said ," let's fix that." He grabbed her shorts and eased them off tossing them back in the room. He was tired of teasing her and he could tell she was getting too worked up about it so he got up lifting her up with ease carrying her back in her room shutting the balcony door behind them. He then eased his hands under her thighs lifting her up higher where her heat was right in his face as he stood right in front of her bed. "Wait what are you up to down there???" She said holding on to his head. He pushed her thighs closer to his face as he licked her velvet lips through her panties. "Ahh..Raihan...Fuck.." She said digging her hands into the back of his head messing up his hair. Her legs tighten around his head to a point he had to get her down to breathe but she wouldn't let go of her grip.

He immediately slid his hands between her thighs to grasp his breath. "I didn't feel like drowning today Flare." still holding her up he manage to lay her on the bed with his head still between her legs. He nipped the top of her underwear and pulled them down. As she watched, her face blushed with red. Never did she think everything was going to go down like this after just being back home in a day. As he got her panties off he eased back over with her legs spread and her shiny lips dripping with anticipation giving her one long lick flicking her clit with his tongue before watching her loose her shit from the sensation as he continued. She felt her body ache in ways it's never ache before as she came on his face. Her eye crossed and rolled to the back of her head as her toes curled. Raihan on the other hand enjoyed every minute of it. He sat up licking the juices from his lips like a dragon who had just finished devouring a delicious meal looking for seconds. As she laid there catching her breath, Raihan eased between her legs causing her bed to sink as his weight shifted easing up her body kissing it through her shirt. "It's a lot more I can do to you and for you if you want, Flare." His hard on brushed up against her and it damn near drove her crazy. She had never been penetrated in kind of way but this new feeling was enough for her to get off to. "I thought..you had class , Raihan." she said heavy panting. "I do.." he said easing her t shirt down to make her breasts pop out so he can suck on them each. Flaritz bit her bottom lip before letting out a moan that was music to Raihan's ears. As much he wanted to lift her up by her waist and go to town on her, he held back letting her decide what she wanted. After all this was her first time and he didn't want it to be all about him fucking the hell out of his friend.

He quietly continued to rub his hard on against her soaked pussy as he continued to suck on her breasts. At this point he didn't care about how much of a mess she made on him, he was happy to here the noises she made. "Raihan..I can't take it...please..." She barely could get out. As his tongue curled around her nipple giving it a hard suck before letting it go from his mouth making a pop noise he looked up at her. "Please what? You want me to fuck you?" She nodded with the most innocent face she could make while blushing. Raihan stared at her before easing up catching the back of her head in his hands and pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. For so long he had been wanting to tell his old friend how he felt about her and now here there were together sharing a kiss like this. As he parted his lips with her he sat up pulling his hoodie and his shirt over his head. He was very alethic built which Flaritz, admire looking at. He pulled down his shorts with his boxers taking off his shoes and socks to go along with it. As he looked down, he eased his hands under her shirt pulling it above her head and tossing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. As they stared at each other, Raihan took a deep breath easing a finger into her. As she tensed up, he gave her a reassuring look that he wasn't going to hurt her. He slowly added a second finger in and he slowly started to ease them in and out of her to get her adjusted to some degree. As he eased his fingers out, dripping in her wetness, he tasted her juices one last time before he placed his hand around his dick giving it a light stroke before lining it up with her entrance. She breathe in heavy before exhaling as he eased it in slowly. As the tip made it's way in he pushed in more causing her to pant out loudly. As he got half way in he stop to let her adjust from the pain. She gave him a light nod with teardrops in the corner of her eyes and he gently moved in and out of her.  
Her little moans gave him such a rush as he leaned down giving her reassuring kisses. As he pushed more into her, she reached up grabbing his forearms with her nails digging in them. Her legs had made their way around his waist as he quickened his pace. He was close to coming but he wanted to make sure she enjoyed herself. With his strength he picked her up while she held on to his arms still and her legs still wrapped around his waist, he started to fuck her like there was no tomorrow. While she held on she chanted his name in the mist of her moans. She was at the peak of her orgasm and her body was trembling from it. Raihan was close as well so he placed her back down grabbing her inner thighs pushing them to where her legs were on his shoulder and fucked her till she screamed his name one last time before she climax as well as he did. As she laid there, legs dangling on his shoulder, her eyes crossed with her breathing hard and trembling Raihan's dick pulsed inside her filling her with cum. When he finally got through filling her, he pulled himself out reaching over grabbing some tissue from off of the dresser to clean himself up and Flaritz. He tossed it in the trash afterwards, and laid next to her moving her hair from off the sides of her face. "You okay?" he said giving her little kisses on her cheek. She gently nodded feeling her body drained to a point she couldn't keep her eyes open. Thankfully the door to the room was already closed and locked so Raihan got comfortable lifting Flaritz up some to rest on him while he pulled the blanket over them. He gave her a gently peck on the lips playing in her hair before nodding off to sleep with her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Its been rough keeping myself motivated to write being busy alot. Hope everyone is having a somewhat okay summer/winter.


End file.
